The Truth behind Using
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Ginny uses Neville to make Harry jealous, only he’s not interested. At all. AU. Yaoi; pairing NOT Harry/Neville. Oneshot


**Title:** The Truth behind Using

**Author:** Darkmoon666/Moony

**Words: **987

**Main Characters:** Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter

**Rating: **T for suggested sex

**Summary:** Ginny uses Neville to make Harry jealous, only he's not interested. At all. AU. Yaoi (not Harry/Neville)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his friends/minions/teachers/torturers. They belong to J. K. Rowling, her napkins, and those hotshots who publish what was written on said napkins. I just take amusement from screwing up their (the characters) lives.

**Claimer:** The ideas used in this story are all mine, so I own that.

**Author's Note:** I've never done a story with Neville playing a part in it, so here goes! Oh, and Harry, Neville, and Luna are all best friends, though no one else (except occasionally Harry's dates) knows.

* * *

Neville shivered. He trembled as his hands rose to cradle her face, his own tipping for his lips to meet hers.

The Gryffindor teen knew he was being used - bloody hell, everyone used him! Though, admittedly, this was the first time he was used to make another jealous.

Usually, people used Neville to get back at friends, or for completing Herbology homework and essays as he was easily the best student in the year.

Neville tried to still the shakes of his hands, and went so far they were only light vibrations. His lips moved awkwardly against Ginny's, and he felt the girl's slight repulsion in her hesitation to move.

Her mouth opened under his and he sighed to himself as his own opened to tangle tongue with tongue. The girl played further, pulling her body closer to Neville's as her arms wrapped around his neck.

The teen merely smirked. He knew Harry was paying attention, but not in the way Ginny wanted. After all, she was his sister - or, at least, that's how Harry thought of her.

Besides, Harry was, to be frank, gay. Girls did nothing. Privately, Harry and Neville had had their own explorations, but the timid Gryffindor had confessed to his friend that he wasn't gay, or even bi, after all, so the experimentation came to a standstill.

Harry remained gay.

One of the witch's legs had wrapped around his own by the time Neville pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard from shortness of oxygen. He smiled down at Ginny and pecked her once on her kiss-swollen lips.

Her ginger lashes fluttered over blue eyes, but they weren't looking at him. Rather, she was gazing over his shoulder at Harry.

Neville could have cared less. Luna understood what lengths he went to for his best friend. Hell, she had played a part for him, too, in whether or not Harry was bi or simply gay.

It was their secret - Harry, Luna, and Neville - and it would stay that way until their deaths.

Neville detached the Weasley from his body and sunk back into the couch behind him. He tilted his head back into the cushions and watched Ginny with half-closed lids.

He heard books close behind him and knew Harry was going upstairs after telling his supposed best friends, Ron and Hermione, he was tired. Harry was most likely to soon sneak out and spend the night with his latest boyfriend. Currently, Harry was sleeping with Theodore Nott, a Slytherin and a dedicate to Voldemort - he had the Dark Mark to prove it. However, Harry didn't care a bit as all the decent gay blokes were in Slytherin, and most likely marked.

-Cover for me?- Neville heard Harry ask.

-Sure.- The two teens had a slight telepathic link after an accidental mix of dried herbs one night up in the dorms. They couldn't find out the order of the herbs they were dosed with, so the link wasn't repeated with Luna, and it was luckily fading as the magical properties of the herbs were flushed from their bodies.

Neville felt as a wall was built in the back of his mind as Harry prepared for his night, which involved in a shower with scented soap, tight clothing with no underwear, and corrected vision - Theo appreciated perfection in his lovers.

Neville knew what would happen next. Most likely, Harry would be ravished by Theo as soon as he walked into the other teen's room. Harry would then be thrown onto the bed - he liked it violent - and tied up before stripped, his shirt ripped with bare hands or sliced with a knife. Then there was the sex, fast and hard.

As Harry's best friend, and one of three people to know his secret, he was privy to Harry's experiences, and vice versa. It made for an odd but amusing friendship.

Neville felt the slight tug of hair at the back of his head as Harry walked passed him, signaling him to get up and open the portrait hole. Harry often did the same for him, too.

"See you around, Ginny," Neville said to the redhead. He planned to go out and either play with Luna or tend to plants in Professor Sprout's greenhouses; he was, earlier in the year, gifted with a key to all the enclosures.

He maneuvered around the groups of Gryffindors lounging on the floor - the carpet was quite soft, and the house elves cleaned it periodically - to the portrait and swung it open easily.

Neville felt his smaller friend latch onto his back so they were walking in tandem until they were out of sight of the entrance to the common rooms.

"Have fun, Ry," Neville commented to the empty air.

A disembodied voice replied, "You too, Nev. Tell Luna I say 'Hello' if you see her."

"Sure thing." Light footsteps pattered away to the staircases, and Neville knew Harry would soon be sliding down railings to get to the dungeons faster.

Neville shook his head at his departing friend's antics and meandered the hallways, searching for no one in particular. He ended up in front of the doors to the outside, much like Luna usually did. He shook his head at the thought of his silly, gorgeous friend - also quite rambunctious in bed - and pushed open the castle doors to the closing twilight outside.

He walked on the beaten path to the greenhouse that contained plants best worked with at night. At the entrance, he signed his name - proof for his professor that he had been there, and backup should anyone need his location or something go wrong - and pulled on gloves before entering the cooled environment.

Neville breathed deeply, the scent of wet earth and heady plants filling his nose with tantalizing scents. He picked up a trowel and set off to work.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll have the next part of 'Invisible Death' up soon. I was grounded from my laptop - and thus writing - for two weeks so I apologise.**

**Please tell me how you liked this!**

**~Moony**


End file.
